Carrie On
by Taegrin
Summary: Carrie is just your average ten year old girl, on an adventure with her Pokemon. That is, until she meets the legendary Raikou. Then her entire journey is flipped upside down as she tumbles into a major adventure.


(( **Disclaimer:** I do not at all own Pokemon, nor did I make them up. Pokemon was created and is owned by Nintendo.

The region in this story was created by Nintendo. I will be giving certain waterways and routes names, and maybe make up a town or two, or three, since they didn't have any before, but other than that, there will be no made-up Pokemon and I will not change the names of the badges, Gymleaders or gyms. ))

**Chapter 1 – Moving Winds  
**The sun shone brightly down on the region of Kanto, its rays playing odd, mottled shadows into the forests and to the brink of a long, wide river. Splayed on either side of the river was a small expanse of sandy, perhaps only two to four meters wide, and from the air, rather splotchy. A Pidgey flew overhead, beady eyes peering down at the water below her as she circled and gave a keening cry, turning and winging away, probably to her claimed nest and mate.

A little boat moved its way down the sea, which had adopted the name Okeebo Sea, to pull to a stop at the harbor of a small, yet bustling town. Two people climbed out of the boat, followed by two Machop carrying large boxes and a Machoke, hefting two of the loads that the Machop had, one in each muscular hand.

"Cho." It ordered the two Machop, who gave small nods and ran into the new house, unpacked the boxes, and proceeded to place them randomly. The Machoke gave a bellow, staring down at a paper, and managed to instruct the two younger Pokemon around as they placed furniture and belongings. All the while, Carrie and her mother stood out on the pier, watching the boat.

"What happens if the Professor doesn't like me?" Carrie asked, more to herself than anyone in particular. Her mother gave a warm chuckle and dropped her hand to her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry, honey, you'll be fine. Professor Oak is said to be a very kind person." Her mother, Stella, said comfortingly. The ten-year old nodded half-heartedly, still not quite believing if that were true or not. The girl left the dock to explore Pallet Town further, soon learning that it wasn't a very large town.

"Pretty little town, though." She muttered to herself as she walked down the cobblestone path that led to the lab. As she continued to muse to herself, a Rattata leapt out onto the path in front of her and bared its fangs.

"RA!" It screeched, lunging for the girl, who gave a little cry and darted out of the way. She turned and fled in the direction she had come, the Rattata pursuing her for a while before turning and going back to its little dwelling.

When she returned to her newly constructed and furnished house, she was happy to see that the boat and the movers were gone. Her mother had disappeared inside, probably to approve of the way it was set up. As she stepped into the main room, her mother called out to her.

"Carrie, dear, what do you think?" Stella asked as soon as her daughter walked into the living room. She nodded approval, murmuring something about getting ready to meet Professor Oak in the morning and heading up to her room.

The evening went by uneventfully, her mother making burgers and fries to celebrate the moving in, as well as a delicious strawberry cheesecake for dessert. Carrie finished the homely touches on her room, and then retired for the night.

She was awakened by her mother at exactly 6:30 that morning. Groaning, she clambered out of bed to a breakfast of pancakes and milk, and then pulled her clothes on. She finished putting a few changes of clothing in her backpack, slung it on her back, and left her house, waving farewell to her teary mother.

As soon as Carrie had left the house, she felt much better. She could hardly believe that she was going to be receiving her first Pokemon today! It all seemed so strange to her, so unrealistic, that she actually pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. Being known in her old town as a powerful pincher, she managed to wind up making her arm bleed.

"Well… This is it." Carrie said to herself, exhaling in relief that the Rattata from the day before had not charged out to harm her. Slowly breathing in and then out, she approached the lab and walked into the lobby.

A kindly man turned around from his duties to look at her curiously, giving a warm smile.

"I take it you're Carrie?" He asked, having gotten an E-mail from her mother that she would be arriving.

"I've already picked out a Pokemon for you!"

Professor Oak led her into another room where a Pokeball was sitting on the table. He took it up in his hands and handed it to the girl, grabbing a pack from a wall and packing the contents into the one already on her back.

She tossed the Pokeball down to the ground, flinching when it connected and expecting it to break. She was glad to see that it didn't seem to be very fragile, and it popped open, releasing a fair amount of white light. The light solidified into the form of a dog. With a cold bark, a Houndour appeared and glanced up at his trainer. His eyes held a kind of sarcasm to them – he looked to be particularly hot-headed.

"Wow." Carrie said, bending to pet the Houndour, which pulled away from her promptly. She looked a little hurt at this, but knew that Pokemon did not trust humans right away.

"Here is a Pokedex, too." The Professor said, handing her a circular device that had a wrist strap. She strapped it to her wrist as the Professor explained some of its many functions. "As long as that is kept on your wrist, you will be able to understand all Pokemon."

"_Well, I was hoping for a guy to get me._" She heard upon strapping the device to her wrist. "_But I guess this female will do. My name is Jorkon._" This was coming from her newly received Houndour, who was looking at her with narrowed eyes that seemed to say that he was not going to tolerate a screaming, hop-around girly-girl.

"_Scream and bounce around once, girl, and I'm outta here._" Jorkon warned as they left the lab, a chuckling Oak waving to them.


End file.
